wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Yu Minobe
Tokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2006-2016 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Asahi M.L.I. Gymnastics Club |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Chieko Tsukahara, Sergii Butsula |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Yu Minobe (Japanese: 美濃部 ゆう, born February 23,1990) is a retired Japanese gymnast. She is a 2008 and 2012 Olympian, and trains at Asahi M.L.I. Gymnastics Club. She was coached by Chieko Tsukahara, wife of legendary Japanese gymnast Mitsuo Tsukahara. Her routines were choreographed by former European Champion Alina Kozich. Career Minobe was a member of the Japanese team at the 2008 Olympics. They placed fifth in the team final. Minobe did not place high enough in qualifications to compete in the all-around. She did not compete at the World Championships in London or Rotterdam. However, she did compete at the World Championships in Tokyo. The Japanese team placed seventh in the team final, but she did not place high enough in qualifications to compete in the all-around. In April, she placed ninth in the all-around at the Japanese Nationals. That June, she was named to the Japanese team for the Olympic Games. She contributed to their 8th place finish in the team final but did not qualify to the all-around or any event finals. Minobe continued to compete after London, winning bronze in the team final and bronze on balance beam at the Stella Zakharova Cup in March 2013. She replaced Vanessa Ferrari in the lineup for the Tokyo World Cup in April and placed eighth in the all-around. In May, she won silver in the all-around at the Japanese Nationals. She placed fifth in the all-around at the NHK Cup in early June. At the end of June, she was announced as a member of the Japanese team for the World Championships. In July, she competed at the Universiade. She contributed to Japan's silver medal finish, but didn't not medal in the all-around or any event finals. At the World Championships, she missed the all-around and event finals. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, winning bronze on balance beam. In April 2014, she competed at the Tokyo World Cup, placing sixth in the all-around. She went on to place fourth at the Japanese Nationals and sixth at the NHK Cup. At the Japanese Individual Nationals in July, she won gold on balance beam, tied with Yuna Hiraiwa. She was then named to the Japanese team for the World Championships in Nanning, China.Worlds In Nanning, she performed well enough to help Japan place eighth in the team final. That December, she competed at the Toyota International, placing fourth on beam. In late April 2015, she placed eighth in the all-around at the Japanese National Championships, and seventh at the NHK Cup in May. In June, she won gold on beam and placed fifth on bars at the Japanese Individual Nationals. The following month, she won gold on balance beam, silver with her team, and placed eighth on floor. In June 2016, she placed sixth on balance beam at the Japanese Individual National Championships. After not being selected for the Olympic team, she retired.retired Medal Count References